Désir vainqueur
by Hisokaren
Summary: C'est un gros gros slash jpe pas dire mieux... si ya pas de scénar.... PWP koi FIC FINIE


DESIR VAINQUEUR

Auteuse : KKK : Désir vainqueur

Base : Fruits Basket

Genre : Yaoï, un gros PWP j'avais pas trop envie de faire un scénar . Attention NC-17 donc mineurs s'abstenir...

Couple : YukiXKyo mes deux chiris .

Disclaimer : Beuh... ; ;... ils ne sont pas à moi...

Note : Je les trouve trop kawai ensemble et pi, je suis dans une période fruits basket là, alors pourquoi pas .

Surtout ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, mais... je suis tordue de nature donc ma fic aussi doit être tordue

Désir Vainqueur

Yuki évita aisément le coup comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois au lieu de juste se décalé sur le côté, il saisit brusquement mon bras m'attirant à lui.

Surpris par la soudaineté de ce geste, je perdis l'équilibre et dû m'appuyer sur lui afin de ne pas me rétamer par terre.

Retenu par Yuki dans un équilibre précaire, mon visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, je lui lançais un regard flamboyant d'éclair malgré la rougeur prononcée qui s'emparait de mes joues.

Il n'était pas rare que je me retrouve dans ce genre de position embarrassante quand je me battais avec lui, mais là, ses yeux d'un mauve presque métallique m'envoûtaient presque, sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée et ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées me donnaient le tournis. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse, qu'il me sourit avant de se laisser tomber en arrière brisant le faible équilibre qui nous maintenais debout.

Je fermais les yeux et j'attendis de sentir la dureté du sol, mais tout ce que je pus sentir c'était le doux parfum de Yuki.

J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte avec stupeur que mon visage s'était niché au creux de son cou. Mes mains posées sur son torse que dévoilait sa chemise à demi ouverte et ses bras entourant ma taille.

« C'est chaud, c'est doux, me surpris-je à penser. » Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait et loin de moi l'idée d'y réfléchir tant je me sentais bien ainsi allongé sur lui, la chaleur de ses bras m'enveloppant. La proximité qui nous rapprochait en cet instant était incroyablement agréable et si tendre que j'en frissonnais.

Je sentis l'étreinte de Yuki se resserrer alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux lisses.

Son souffle brûlant se balada sur mon oreille avant que sa langue n'en caresse doucement le lobe.

Yukiiii... je...

Chut, souffla-t-il. Laisse-toi faire chat stupide...

Je réagis au quart de tour, me levant à bout de bras et plongeant mon regard de braise dans le sien.

Qui tu traites de chat stupide sale rat, lançais-je sèchement.

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit alors me désarma totalement faisant considérablement diminuer mon taux de colère. Il plaisantait. Sans cesser de sourire il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer vers le sien.

Kyo, j'en ai tellement envie... Laisse-moi te posséder maintenant, ajouta-t-il avant d'embraser mon cou de baisers papillons.

Mouais, dis-je peu convaincu mais en rougissant quand même.

Charmé, je ne pus résister bien longtemps aux caresses de sa langue, à ses mordillements et à la manière de sucer la peau tendre de mon cou. J'haletais et lui riait doucement.

Il abandonna mon cou et tandis que je laissais mes marques sur le sien, il défit un à un les boutons de mon uniforme, jusqu'à ce qu'il le retire entièrement.

Puis, alors qu'il s'attaquait à mon pantalon, il m'offrit ses lèvres que je pris plaisir à savourer. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui demander l'accès de sa bouche car il l'entrouvrit me laissant la posséder entièrement et explorer sans retenue tous ses reliefs. Quand il eut fini de tirer ma braguette, il plongea sa main dans mon pantalon caressant mon sexe à travers le tissu de mes sous-vêtements, attisant davantage mon appétit.

Puis ce fus à son tour de prendre le contrôle de ma bouche tandis que je dézippais son pantalon, glissant ma main sous son caleçon.

Je sentis à quel point il était dur et mes lèvres brûlèrent soudain de l'envie de goûter cette hampe de chair si douce et chaude. Je ne les fis pas attendre et je laissais sa bouche pour diriger la mienne vers son pénis gonflé.

Très lentement, mon regard planté dans le sien, je descendis son caleçon avec mes dents prenant bien soin de frôler un maximum son membre tendu de désir. Je vis ses joues rougir violement et son regard améthyste s'assombrit de désir.

Jugeant le sous-vêtement suffisamment descendu, je remontais rapidement mordiller la base de son sexe. Il sursauta puis se cambra lorsque je fis lentement remonter ma langue le long de son pénis pour aller suçoter son gland rougis par le désir.

Yuki déboutonna son uniforme et alors je pompais son membre avec avidité sans cesser de regarder son visage, il se mit à se caresser, baladant ses mains sur son ventre avant d'aller titiller ses tétons durcis.

Il les pinça et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait, il se cambrait sensuellement tout en gémissant mon nom.

Moi, je ne pouvais m'arrêter, je voulais sentir sa semence envahir ma bouche et couler le long de ma gorge.

Mais, se sentant venir, il m'arrêta et me supplia d'un regard de le laisser me prendre.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de rougir et d'acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Alors, je retirais le reste de mes vêtements et m'agenouillais sur son visage laissant sa langue me préparer à cette intrusion peu commune.

Il humidifia d'abord abondamment mon anus avant d'y enfoncer sa langue et de la mouvoir à l'intérieur. Je lâchais un gémissement de contentement tout en bougeant lentement afin d'accentuer le plaisir de sentir sa langue en moi. Puis, doucement il écarta mes fesses afin d'y laisser entrer un doigt puis un second et enfin un troisième, jusqu'à ce que hurle mon plaisir de sentir ses doigts caresser mon point sensible.

N'y tenant plus, il me repoussa et alors je m'empalais sur son membre dressé, m'appuyant sur son ventre finement tracé.

Il imprima de léger mouvement du bassin pour me rassurer puis quand il me sentit bouger de moi-même il se laissa aller entièrement accélérant ses coups de boutoir, transformant la douleur en une intense et ardente vague de plaisir.

Tandis que nos mains exploraient, titillaient les points sensibles de nos torses, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux comme s'il libérait enfin son désir contenu. Moi, je l'accueillais le laissant me posséder pleinement et jouir du plaisir qu'il m'offrait et inversement.

Et alors qu'il saisit mon sexe accentuant davantage ma jouissance, il se répandit en moi, m'inondant de sa semence. Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir après lui et je me laissais entièrement aller sur son ventre alors que nous hurlions nos noms.

Enivré, je me laissais tomber sur lui l'embrassant passionnément avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou et de le laisser m'étreindre tendrement.

Nous allions sombrer tous les deux dans un sommeil bien mérité quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur tout un groupe de personnes souriantes ; tout le monde ou presque était là : Tôru, Kagura, Ayamé, et Shiguré.

Mais la vision de mon corps nu allongé sur celui de Yuki, fit disparaître toute trace de gaieté.

Je me levais précipitamment ignorant la soudaine douleur qui m'embrasa les reins et Yuki en fit de même.

Et alors que nous nous rhabillions en vitesse, une soudaine rougeur envahis leur visage, rougeur plus prononcée chez notre si sensible petite Tôru.

Les yeux écarquillés elle s'effondra à genoux, tandis que les autres se transformèrent en animaux sous le coup de la surprise. Bientôt, je vis un petit sanglier en colère, un serpent lubrique et un chien débile mort de rire, ainsi qu'une jeune fille ultrasensible sur le point de s'évanouir.

Tôru-kun, ça va, demanda Yuki.

, répondit Tôru.

Whaaaaaa ! s'exclama Ayamé, mon cher petit frère adoré est enfin devenu grand ! o

Et dire qu'ils ont fait ça en cachette sans nous, ajouta Shiguré d'un air trop accablé pour être crédible.

Tu as raison mon ami, approuva Ayamé avant de ramper vers Yuki. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre nous pouvons toujours leur donner des cours particuliers ? N'est-ce pas mon Shiguré ?

Mm Aya-chan, je m'en réjouis d'avance...

VOS GUEULES, avons-nous hurlé Yuki et moi.

Na na na... fit Ayamé. Pourquoi tant de haine alors que nous pouvons vous faire profiter de notre longue expérience ? .

Casse-toi, maudit serpent, gronda Yuki furieux. Tôru-kun, je...

Mais il fut interrompu par de petits couinements effrayants venant d'un petit porcelet rouge de colère.

Ka...ka...ka... Kagura, je... je... bredouillais-je incapable de m'empêcher de trembler.

KYOOOOOO... lâcha-t-elle furieuse. Comment... Comment as-tu pu me faire çaaaaaa... Comment as-tu pu me tromper ? Alors que... que... que je t'aime...

Kagura ce n'est pas la peine de...

Et toi YUKIIIII je te prenais pour un ami... Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Kyo... JE VAIS VOUS PUNIRRRRR...

Effrayé, je saisis Yuki par le bras avant de sauter par la fenêtre, sans nous préoccuper des deux imbéciles mort de rire.

Nous ne sommes rentrés que plusieurs heures après, épuisés, morts de faim et prêts malgré tout à subir le châtiment divin de Kagura.

Quant à Tôru, elle fut pendant un moment incapable de parler normalement sans rougir et gaffer sur des mots comme « abeilles », « miel », « fleur » et autres. Je me demande vraiment, comment elle peut penser que ces mots sont à connotation sexuelle... Non, vraiment. Enfin bon, c'est Tôru aussi...

Mais au fil du temps, elle nous gratifia de son habituel sourire doux et compréhensif. Nous avons dû également subir les assauts embarrassants et irritants de Shiguré et Ayamé, mais un coup sur la tête d'Hatori avait vite fait de leur remettre les idées en place.

Quant à moi, je ne m'entends toujours pas aussi bien avec Yuki, mais parfois nos regards se croisent et nous nous sourions discrètement avant de succomber à nos désirs.

Et voilà comment c'est déroulé notre première relation à tous les deux.

Même si je me dispute encore avec Yuki, je ne regrette rien et lui non plus. Il me l'a murmuré des centaines de fois à l'oreille quand nous dormions ensemble.

FIN

KKK :

Kyo : K je te hais ! 

KKK : Pourquoi ?

Kyo : Tu m'as fait UKE ! Alors que je suis plus fort que ce sale rat !

Yuki : Que tu dis chat stupide !

KKK : Mah... J'avais trop envie que ce soit Yuki qui te fasse UKE et pi t'étais vraiment trop kawai comme ça .

Yuki : Mm... c'est vrai...

Kyo : ...

KKK : Ca ne t'a pas déplu tout de même. Si ?

Kyo : Bien sur que non !

KKK : Rohhhh ! C'étais si bien ? o

Kyo : Ca n'a rien à voir... Mais dans la prochaine fic t'a pas intérêt à me faire UKE !

Yuki : Ca me plairait

Kyo : Que...

KKK : Et bah... mes petits chiris je ne vous savais pas comme ça .

Kyo : En tout cas évite de nous mettre les autres sur le dos la prochaine fois !

Yuki : Particulièrement ce serpent lubrique !

KKK : On verra si vous êtes gentils avec moi... néhéhéhé petite lueur perverse dans le regard.

Kyo et Yuki : Tu es pire qu'Ayamé et Shiguré K... »»»

KKK : Voui... je sais


End file.
